


People Fall in Love in Mysterious Ways

by StrikerStiles



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikerStiles/pseuds/StrikerStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bucky dünyadaki en kötü ev arkadaşıydı."<br/>(Ya da, ikisi de aptaldı, ikisi de korkuyordu ve her şey tehdit altındaydı.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	People Fall in Love in Mysterious Ways

**Author's Note:**

> Keyword: Kardeş(lik) (şart: OC)  
> Hikayenin ismi Ed Sheeran'ın Thinking Out Loud isimli şarkısından alınmıştır.

Bucky dünyadaki en kötü ev arkadaşıydı.

Bunun tek sebebi gittiği yönü bıraktığı bardak hattından takip edebiliyor olmanız ya da evin her yerinde uçuşan kağıtları değildi. Esas sorun, Steve'in ona epeyce bir aşık olmasıydı ve-eh. Bu gayet yeterli bir sebepti.

O güne dek onlarla tanışmış olan herkes, arkadaşlıklarını kıskanmıştı. Bucky'nin kardeşi, her zaman kendisinin bile Steve'den sonra geldiğini söyleyerek yakınırdı ve Bucky, her ne kadar gözlerini devirse de, buna karşı çıkma çabasında bulunmamıştı hiç. Bunu yapmadığı gibi, Steve'in hayatındaki en önemli insan olduğunu söylemekten de hiç çekinmemişti ve bu sadece her şeyi daha da zorlaştırıyordu.

Bucky iki hafta önce epey kötü bir ayrılık yaşamıştı. İki gün boyunca tek kelimelik cevaplar dışında hiç konuşmamıştı bile ve Steve o zaman nasıl hissettiğini hatırlayıp hala ürperiyordu. Bucky'siz hayat alıştığı bir şey değildi, soğuk ve renksizdi ve boştu. Sessiz.

En sonunda onu konuşmaya ikna ettiği zamanı da hala, tüm detaylarıyla hatırlayabiliyordu, akşam derslerinden birinden çıkıp eve dönmüş ve Bucky'i kanepenin köşesine sığınmış, gözleri kızarmış bir halde bulmuştu. Telefonu cezalandırılmış bir çocuk gibi diğer kanepede duruyordu, oraya fırlatılmış gibi bir hali vardı. Steve ona, daha önce görmediği bir kediye doğru gider gibi gitmişti, elini uzatarak ama korkması durumunda hemen geri çekebilmek için hazır durarak.

“Buck-” dediğinde, Bucky sanki yıllardır bunu bekliyormuş gibi konuşmaya başlamıştı.

“Bana-bana dedi ki biz-” Bu noktada ne dediği pek anlaşılmıyordu çünkü kelimeleri tuhaf bir gülme-sızlanma arası bir ses tarafından bastırılmışlardı. Steve kaşlarını çattıysa da sabırla beklemişti.

“Neden ayrıldığımızı sorup duruyordun ya?” Bucky ona bakarken hala gülümsüyordu, acıdan başka hiçbir şey yansıtmayan, yanlış bir gülümsemeydi ve Steve'in elini gerçekten indirmesine sebep oldu. “Senin yüzünden.”

“Ben-”

“Hayır, senin yüzünden değil. Onun yüzünden ama senin- o salak seni kıskandı, Steve.” Elinin tersiyle gözlerini sildi. “Bizim fazla yakın olduğumuzu düşünüyormuş, bana biraz fazla dokunduğunu-”

“Onu aldattığını mı düşünüyordu?” Bryce'ı onu kıskanacak biri olarak düşünmemişti hiç. Bu kadar şaşırmamış olsa, bu soruyu asla sormazdı.

“Keşke öyle olsaydı.” Bucky tekrar güldü, sonra başını salladı. “Hayır, hayır. Asla o kelimeyi kullanmadı. O dedi ki- o benim sana aşık olduğumu düşünüyor.” Bucky gözlerini onunkilere dikti. “Sana aşık olduğumu ve farkında olmadığımı düşünüyor, Steve.”

“Bu hayatımda duyduğum-” diye başladı Steve, ama devamını getiremedi. Sözcükler çok ağır gelecekti, sanki onları söylerse içinde bir şey kopacakmış gibi.

“Ayrılmak isteyen bendim.” diye devam etti Bucky, gözlerini tekrar sessize alınmış televizyonun ekranına dikmişti. Çöp torbalarının nasıl yapıldığını gösteren bir program vardı ama Bucky sanki ona bir çözüm önermesini beklermiş gibi bakıyordu ekrana. 

“Bucky, eğer bana söyleseydin bir şeyler yapardım-”

“Ne gibi?” Bu kez sesi öfkeliydi. “Salağın tekinin hoşuna gitmiyor diye arkadaşlarıma ne kadar dokunacağımı ya da onlara ne kadar yakın oturacağımı değiştirecek değilim, Steve. Konu senin bana dokunman değildi, konu onun beni gerizekalı bir beş yaş çocuğu sanması. Konu onun, benim ne hissettiğimi benden iyi bilebileceğini düşünecek kadar kendini beğenmiş bir pislik olması-” Bucky bacağına yaslı duran yastığı alıp diğer kanepeye doğru fırlattı. Steve onun sağ bileğinde hala duran kendi yeşil parmak izini gördü.

Steve resim yaparken derli toplu çalışan biri değildi. Evde üzerinde herhangi bir boya lekesi olmayan çok az şey vardı, belki de sadece Bucky'nin iç çamaşırları. Geri kalan her şeyde, çeşitli ebat ve renklerde lekeler vardı, bazıları yanlışlıkla, bazıları sırf Bucky'i sinir etmek için yapılmış izler. Bileğindeki, üç gün önce Steve elindeki boyayı unutup kendi yanağını kaşıdığında olmuştu, Bucky onun yüzündeki yeşillenmeyle ilgili yorumlarda bulunmuştu ve Steve onun yüzüne de aynısını yapmak üzere bileğinden tutup çekmişti.

Normal arkadaşlar, arkadaşları sevgililerinden ayrıldığında bu kadar sevinmezdi. Normal arkadaşlar, arkadaşlarının üzerinde bıraktıkları aptal boya lekelerine böyle anlamlar da yüklemezdi ama onlar normal arkadaşlar değildiler zaten. Steve'in ona epeyce aşık olması, arkadaşlık tanımının temeline aykırı bir durumdu çünkü.

“Bu kadar kızgın olmak istemiyorum.” diye mırıldandı Bucky, Steve'i daldığı yerden geri getirerek. “Bu kadar- önemsemek istemiyorum. Ama o salağı seviyordum.” Son sözcükte sesi çatlamıştı.

Steve kendini kanepede onun yanına bıraktı ve yavaşça uzanıp omuzlarının arasını ovuşturdu, kendini her zaman rahatlatan bir temastı bu, ama belli ki, Bucky için ters etki yapmıştı. Omuzları hafifçe sarsılmaya başladı.

Steve ağlayan insanları nasıl rahatlatacağını hiç bilememişti.

Bucky'i nasıl iyi hissettireceğini gayet iyi biliyordu, aslına bakılırsa Steve'in uzmanlık alanı sayılabilirdi bu. Ama Bucky sık ağlayan biri değildi. Hatta, neredeyse hiç ağlamazdı ve eğer ağlıyorsa durum gerçekten çok ciddi demekti ve Steve ciddiden korkuyordu. Bunun ne anlama gelebileceğinden korkuyordu.

“Bucky.” Başka bir zaman olsa ona sarılırdı ve biraz sakinleştikten sonra, ona sıcak çikolata yapardı. Ama o anda Bucky yakına çekilmeyi reddediyordu ve Steve onu dokunmadan nasıl rahatlatacağından emin olamıyordu bir türlü. Bu durumda ne söylemesi gerektiğini bilmiyordu, kendisi asla bu durumda olmamıştı.

“Böyle olacağını biliyordum.” dedi Bucky, sesi ellerine çarptığı için boğuk çıkıyordu, boğuk ve kırık. “En başında ona söylemiştim. Bana her şeyin iyi olacağını söyledi. Eh, kimse bir şeye başlarken sonunun nasıl korkunç bitebileceğini düşünmek istemez, sanırım.” İç çekerek ellerini yüzünden çekti. “Onun gözlerine bakamıyordum, Steve. Konuşurken gözlerine bakamıyordum. En çok bunun olmasından korkmuştum. Bütün bu iş başlamadan önce ne kadar yakın olduğumuzu biliyorsun ve şimdi ona bakamıyorum bile.”

“Senin suçun değil.” dedi Steve kısık sesle.

“Bir şeyi değiştirmiyor, değil mi?” Bucky acı bir şekilde güldü. “Ben haklıydım ama ben kaybettim.”

“Buna biraz zaman ver.” dedi Steve, uzlaşmacı olduğunu umduğu bir sesle. “Belki bir süre sonra-”

“Belki bir süre sonra, bana bu kadar yaklaşmasına izin verdiğim birinin beni aldatmakla suçladığını unutur muyum?” Bucky tekrar öfkelenmişti. “Belki bir süre sonra bana nasıl baktığını unutabilir miyim Steve, o bakışı görseydin- eğer görmüş olsaydın-benden bir açıklama beklemiyordu. O söylediği şeyden çok emindi. Bana inanmadığını görebiliyordum, daha ben konuşmaya başlamadan önce bile bana inanmıyordu-” 

“Bucky-”

“Bana inanmıyordu.” diye tekrarladı Bucky, sanki onun duymamış olabileceğinden şüphelenir gibi.

“Bucky.” Steve ona uzanmak istedi ama sonra kendini durdurdu. “Canının acıdığını biliyorum, ama-”

“Sen bana inanıyor musun?” dedi Bucky, kısık sesle.

“Ben- ne?”

“Bana inanıyor musun?”

“Elbette sana inanıyorum.” dedi Steve aceleyle. 

“Sana aşık değilim.” dedi Bucky, bunu gözlerine bakarak söylemişti. Sanki en azından onu buna ikna etme ihtiyacındaymış gibiydi ve Steve ne kadar kalbi kırılsa da, başını sallayarak onayladı.

Gözlerinde yalan görmemişti.

*************

Ertesi sabah Steve uyandığında Bucky çoktan gitmişti.

Steve iç çekerek kendine derse gitmiş olduğunu hatırlattı, hala kanepede duran tabak ve kahve kupası da bunu onaylıyorlardı. Bucky okul sabahları asla bulaşıklarını toplamazdı, Steve şikayet ediyor olabilirdi ama içten içe, bunu tuhaf bir şekilde sevimli buluyordu.

Bulaşıkları tezgaha bırakıp-onları sonra halledebilirdi, tercihen kahveden sonra- buzdolabına yöneldi ve sonra dondu.

Buzdolabının kapağında, son iki yıldır olduğu gibi, eski bir polaroid fotoğraf vardı. Kum havuzundaki iki küçük çocuğu gösteriyordu, sarı saçlı olanın elinde bir kova vardı ve görünüşe göre, ağzında da kum. Diğer çocuk eksik dişlerini göz önüne serecek şekilde kocaman gülümsemiş ve sarışının boş olan elini tutmuştu. Fotoğrafın altında, annesinin el yazısıyla _Steve ve James, 1998_ yazılmıştı.

Steve bir an kendini ağlamak üzere gibi hissetti.

Bu aşamadan sonra, ona söyleyemezdi. O noktayı dün gece aşmışlardı. Yarattığı bunca karmaşadan sonra, Steve çıkıp ona aşık olduğunu söylese, Bucky'nin onunla bir daha konuşmamak için oldukça geçerli bir sebebi olurdu ve Bucky onunla konuşmazsa, Steve bununla nasıl başa çıkacağından emin değildi.

Üç derin nefes aldı ve parmakları titreyerek Sam'i aradı.

“Steve?” Sam'in sesi uykudan yeni uyanmış gibi geliyordu. “Bir şey mi oldu-”

“Hayır, üzgünüm, seni uyandırdım mı-”

“Sorun değil, zaten uyanacaktım.” Sam esnedi. “Gerçekten iyi misin?”

“Bucky'le konuşamam.” dedi Steve. Detaylara girmek istemiyordu, sadece Sam'in haberi olması gerektiğini düşünmüştü.

“Ne-neden?” Kumaşlar hışırdadı.”Eğer sorun yine şu saçma 'sevgililer ayrılır, arkadaşlık sonsuzdur' olayıysa, sana yemin ediyorum-”

“Sorun o değil.” 

“O zaman ne?”

“O-ilgilenmiyor.”

“Ve bunu biliyorsun, çünkü?”

“Çünkü dün gece bana kendisi söyledi.” dedi Steve, parmaklarını çenesine sürterek. 

“Onunla konuştun mu?” Sam'in sesi heyecanlıydı. “Steve-”

“Onunla konuşmadım-”

“O zaman nasıl oldu da-”

“Bir önemi yok!” dediğinde sesi beklediğinden sertti. Gözlerini sıkıca kapatıp bir an durdu. “Özür dilerim, Sam-”

“Önemli değil.” Sesinde endişe duyulmaya başlamıştı. “Bana ne dediğini söyleyecek misin?”

“Bana aşık olmadığını söyledi.” Harika, kendini yine ağlamanın eşiğinde gibi hissediyordu. 

“Steve.” dedi Sam, yumuşak bir sesle, sonra ne diyeceğini bilemezmiş gibi durdu. Steve bunu tahmin etmişti zaten, birine bu durumda ne denirdi ki? “Ben-üzgünüm.”

“Sorun değil.” diye yalan söyledi, Bucky'ye yalan söylemekten daha kolaydı. “Biraz- zamana ihtiyacım var, hepsi bu.”

“Oraya geliyorum.”

“Hayır, dersin var-”

“Bir ders kaçırabilirim-”

“Hayır, Sam. Daha kötü hissederim.”

Sam iç çekti. “Kötü hissedersen, beni arayacağına söz ver.”

“Tabii-”

“Steve.”

“Tamam.” Bu kez sesi daha inandırıcı çıkmıştı, hala yalan olduğunu ikisi de bilse de.

“Dersten sonra tekrar arayacağım.” 

“İyi dersler.” 

Sam hattın diğer ucunda bir şeyler mırıldandı ama tam olarak duyamadı.

Bütün günü hiçbir şey yapmayarak geçirdi, yarım halde onu bekleyen dönem projesinin olduğu tarafa bakmamayı büyük bir ustalıkla başararak. Teslim tarihi yaklaştığında buna pişman olacağını biliyordu ama o sırada, kendinde umursama gücü bulamadı. 

Bucky eve döndüğünde kanepede uzanmış, ne hakkında olduğuna dair en ufak bir fikre sahip olmadığı bir filme bakıyordu.

Bucky her zaman yaptığının aksine zili çalmamıştı-her zaman anahtarını unuturdu- ve Steve onu salonda gördüğünde bir an irkildi.

“Zili çalamaz mıydın?” diye yakındı, kalbinin yavaşlamasını beklerken.

“Anahtarım vardı.” dedi Bucky, tonunda özür vardı ama sesi kulağa ölü gibi geliyordu ve Steve dudağını ısırdı. Hala ona ne söylemesi gerektiğini bilemiyordu.

“Günün nasıl geçti?” diye sordu onun yerine, konuşmayı daha basit, gündelik konularda tutarsa ikisinin de daha rahat hissedeceğini ummuştu.

“Derslerimin hiçbirini dinlemedim.” dedi Bucky, düz bir sesle. Çantasını diğer kanepeye bırakıp oturdu ve botlarının bağcıklarını açmaya başladı. “Beynim başka şeylerle meşguldü. Belki de bugün okula gitmemeliydim. Bryce gelmedi.”

Adı geçtiğinde Steve ister istemez gerildi, ama kendini sakin kalmaya zorladı. İyi bir arkadaş olup Bucky'le ilgilenmesi gerekiyordu. Bu kadarını ona borçluydu.

“Aklını meşgul eden ne?”

“Sence-”

“Buck, sana söylediği sadece bir varsayımdan ibaret. Seninle ilgili bir şeyi senden iyi bilemeyeceğini kendin söyledin. Bunu düşünerek kendine eziyet etmen-”

“Ben bilmiyorum-” Bucky elini saçlarından geçirerek. Gergin olduğunda elleri asla sabit durmazdı. “Artık gerçekten bilmiyorum, Steve. Bunu söylediğinden beri düşünmeyi kesemiyorum. Ya haklıydıysa? Yani o çok emindi ve ben hiç emin değilim ve-”

“Bucky. Önemli olan onun ne düşündüğü değil-”

“Ama ne düşündüğümü bilmiyorum.” Bucky ona yalvarır gibi bakıyordu. “Gerçekten artık bilmiyorum. Gerçekten bu kadar aptal olmuş olabilir miyim, bilmiyorum. Annemi aradım ve bana tam olarak şöyle dedi; _“James, kafanı karıştırmak istemeyeceğimi biliyorsun tatlım, ama bana sorarsan sen dört yaşından beri Steve'den hoşlanıyorsun.”_ Ne kadar yardımcı olduğunu tahmin edebilirsin sanırım-”

“Bucky.” dedi Steve, boğazındaki daralmayı görmezden gelerek. “Annelerimizin bu konuda nasıl olduğunu biliyorsun. Bu kimin ne düşündüğüyle ilgili değil, senin ne düşündüğünle ilgili-”

“Bryce'ı sevdiğimi düşünüyordum.” dedi Bucky. “Birkaç gün önce sormuş olsan, bundan adım kadar emin olduğumu söylerdim. Şimdiyse, bilmiyorum. Gerçekten, Steve. Bir dolu arkadaşım bizim beraber olduğumuzu sanıyor. İlk tanıştığımızda Bryce da öyle düşünmüştü. Eğer bizi dışardan görebilsem, belki de ben de öyle düşünürdüm. Neden böyle düşündüklerini anlayabiliyorum, Noel'leri birbirimizin ailesiyle kutluyoruz ve senin anneannen bana iç çamaşırı alıyor ve evli çiftler gibi tartışıyoruz ve kahveni nasıl içtiğini, yumurtanı nasıl sevdiğini biliyorum. O salak boya lekelerini bile seviyorum. Eğer bir anda benimle yaşamak istemediğine karar versen, başka kimseyi istemezdim. Olay şu ki, hatırlayabildiğim en eski anımdan beri yanımda sen varsın, Steve ve sensiz yaşamanın nasıl bir şey olduğunu bilmiyorum-”

“Bunlar bir şey anlamına gelmek zorunda değil.” dedi Steve sabırla. Bu konuşma onu öldürecekti, hala mantıklı cümleler kurabilmesini sadece sadakatine borçluydu. “İnsanlar ilişkimizde neler yapıp neler yapamayacağımızı bize dikte edemez. Ve hiç kimse, hatta ben bile, sana benimle ilgili ne hissettiğini söyleyemem, Bucky. Bu senin vermen gereken bir karar.”

“Ve eğer kararım onları haklı çıkarırsa.” Bucky çok yavaş konuşuyordu.

“Öyle olursa?” dedi Steve.

“O zaman ne olacak? Bryce'la olanın seninle de olmasına izin veremem, Steve. Dünyadaki hiçbir şey seni kaybetmeme değmez-”

“Bucky-”

“Bunu düşünmenin neden bu kadar zor olduğunu anlıyor musun? Neye karar verirsem vereyim, asla emin olamayacağım ve hiçbir kararım bütün sorunları çözmeyecek-”

“Bizim aramızda bir sorun yok-”

“Şimdilik.” dedi Bucky karanlık bir tonda. “Ya bir gün seninle konuşurken de gözlerine bakamaz hale gelirsem? Ya bir gün bana James demeye karar verirsen-”

“Bucky.” Steve kanepeden kalkıp onun önünde diz çöktü ve yüzünü ellerinin arasına aldı. “Saçmalıyorsun.”

“Saçmalıyorum.” Bucky gözlerini kapattı ve öne doğru eğildi. “Özür dilerim.”

“Şşşş.” Steve parmaklarının ucuyla onun şakaklarını ovuşturdu, çok anlamlı bir hareket değildi, sadece temas ikisini de rahatlatıyor gibiydi. “Her şey iyi olacak.”

“Bunu mahvetmek istemiyorum, Stevie.” Bucky'nin sesi çok yorgun geliyordu. “Bunu mahvetmeme izin verme.”

“Buck-”

“Söz ver bana.”

“Söz. Tamam mı?”

Bucky başını salladı.

“Şimdi yemek yiyeceksin.” dedi Steve kararlı bir şekilde, onu mutfağa doğru sürükleyerek. “Sonra da bulaşık makinesi seni bekliyor.”

“Tamam anne.” diye yanıtladı Bucky, uysal bir sesle ama Steve, onu konunun kapanmadığını bilecek kadar iyi tanıyordu.

***************

Sonraki iki gün, ikisinin de yoğun ders programı sayesinde sakin geçmişti, Steve eve geliyor ve kendini boyalarının arasına gömüyor, Bucky gelip onu zorla sürükleyene kadar da odasından çıkmıyordu ve ikisi de yemekten sonra, televizyon izlerken uyuyakalıyorlardı. Huzurlu ama tuhaf günlerdi, sanki bir sığınağa inmişler de bombardımanın başlamasını bekliyorlarmış gibi.

Üçüncü günün akşamı Steve fırının başında lazanyasını izliyordu ve Bucky'nin eve gelmesine daha yarım saat vardı. Hazır boş bir günüyken, onun en sevdiği yemeği yapmak istemişti.

Telefonun ani çalışı Steve'i korkuttu, son zamanlarda o kadar dalgındı ki neredeyse her minik ses onu havaya sıçratabiliyordu. Bucky orada olsa, haline gülerdi. Yani, bu kadar mutsuz olmasaydı. Steve iç çekerek telefonu açtı.

“Merhaba anne.”

“Steve.” Annesinin sesi neşeliydi ama Steve sakladığı endişeyi de duyabiliyordu. “Nasılsın? Her şey yolunda mı?”

“Yemek yapıyordum. Sen-”

“Bu öğleden sonra Wini'yle konuştum.” dedi annesi, sözünü keserek. Sanki onun konuşmasını bekleyememiş gibiydi. “İkinizin işlerine karışmayı sevmediğimizi biliyorsun, Steve ama James'le son konuştuğunda sesinin çok kötü geldiğini söyledi ve seninki de pek iyi gelmiyor. Aranızda bir sorun mu var-”

“Bir sorunumuz yok.” dedi Steve, bunun ne kadar yalan ne kadar doğru olduğundan kendisi de emin değildi. “Sadece yoğun bir haftaydı ve-”

“Steve.” Annesinin sesi ciddileşmişti. “Bana kendi çocuğumu tanımadığımı söyleme. Sesin kulağa yorgun gibi değil üzgün gibi geliyor.”

“Bucky ve Bryce ayrıldılar.” dedi Steve, bu iyi bir senaryoydu. “Bucky pek mutlu değil, Bucky mutlu değilken mutlu olmak kolay bir iş değil-”

“Wini bana söyledi.” dedi annesi. “Zavallı James, ama o Bryce denen çocuğu hiç sevmemiştim zaten-”

“Anne, onunla hiç tanışmadın-”

“James'i hak etmiyordu.” dedi annesi kesin bir tavırla. “Ondan bahsederken olması gerektiği kadar mutlu olmuyordu-”

“Herkes birbirini sizin gibi sevmek zorunda değil.” dedi Steve ama gülümsemekten kendini alamamıştı. Anne babanızın birbirine bu kadar aşık olması iyi hissettiriyordu.

“O çocuk James'i mutlu etmiyordu.” dedi annesi, tartışmaya yer bırakmayacak bir tonla. “Ama senin üzüntün konusunda dürüst olduğunu düşünmüyorum Steve-”

“Neden sana yalan söyleyeyim ki?”

“Çocuklar annelerine her zaman yalan söyler.” dedi annesi, hafifçe gülerek. “Benim de bir annem vardı, hatırlıyorsun değil mi? Sanırım bu çocuk olmanın tanımında yer alan bir şey-”

“Ben iyiyim, anne. Gerçekten.”

“Steve.” annesi iç çekti. “Bu konuyu açtığımda rahatsız olduğunu biliyorum ve artık kendi özel hayatını yönetecek kadar büyüdün. Ama-”

“Biz neden bahsediyoruz?”

“James'ten canım. Senin onu ne kadar sevdiğinden.”

Steve'in dikkati o kadar dağılmıştı ki tutacağın kayışını fark etmemişti ve parmağının kenarı fırın ızgarasına değdi. Steve kısık sesle küfredip lavaboya yönelirken, annesi hatta merakla iyi olup olmadığını soruyordu.

“İyiyim, sadece elim yandı.” Steve elini soğuk suyun altına tutarak kaşlarını çattı. “Bucky konusunda ne düşündüğünü biliyorum ama-”

“Steve, lütfen. Sana söyledim, bunu benimle konuşmak istemiyorsan, konuşmak zorunda değilsin. Ama bana yalan söylemenden hoşlanmıyorum.”

“Sana yalan söylemi-” Steve bir an boş gözlerle akan suya baktı. Bir sır saklamak zordu, özellikle de hayatınızda size en yakın insanların çoğundan. 

“Steve?”

“Ben- sanırım ben ona aşığım.” Steve'in sesi çatlamıştı. “Ama- duygularımızın karşılıklı olduğunu sanmıyorum ve eğer bundan bahsetmeyi bırakırsak çok sevineceğim-”

“Ah bebeğim.” Annesinin sesinde acı vardı. “Steve, çok üzgünüm. Bilseydim-”

“Senin suçun değil, ben söylemeliydim.” Steve gözlerini kırpıştırdı, o an ağlamak için hiç iyi bir zaman değildi, annesi ondan beş eyalet uzaktaydı ve zaten yeterince endişeliydi, bir de ağladığını duyarsa gece uyuyamazdı. “Lazanyayı fırından çıkarmam gerek.” dedi yavaşça. “Sonra konuşuruz?”

“Tamam.” Annesi bir an duraksadı. “Seni seviyoruz.”

“Ben de sizi.” Kilitte dönen anahtarın sesini duydu, Bucky yine anahtarını unutmamıştı anlaşılan. Telefonu kapatıp fırına koşturdu.

“Steve?” Bucky'nin yüzü kızarmıştı ve hafifçe titriyordu. “Lazanya mı yaptın?” derken yüzü aydınlandı.

“Donmuşsun.” Steve onun montunu çıkarmasına yardım etti, sonra da kollarını ovuşturmaya başladı. “Sana hırka giymeni söylemiştim-”

“Biraz üşüdüm diye ölmem-”

“Hayatta başına gelebilecek tek kötü şey ölmek değil, Bucks.”

“Annemle konuştuk.” dedi Bucky aniden. “Beni daha önce hiç bu kadar sık aramamıştı. Hatta babam bile aradı. Ölüyor olsam bana söylerdin, değil mi?”

“Ailen seni özlemiş.” dedi Steve, sahte bir şokla. “Bu sadece tek bir anlama gelebilir tabii.”

Bucky onun omzuna vurdu ama dudakları hafifçe kıvrılmıştı, uzun zamandır ilk kez normal davranıyordu. Tutuk, ama kendisi gibi.

“Annem aptal gibi davrandığımı düşünüyor.” diye özetlemeye koyuldu. “Babam kuzenlerimle beraber gelip Bryce'a bir ders verebileceklerini söyledi, çünkü ailede birinin dramatik olması gerekiyor.” Hafifçe sırıttı, ikisi de ailedeki asıl dramatik kişinin Bucky olduğunu gayet iyi biliyorlardı. “Rebecca eğer seni yakın zamanda öpmezsem gelip kendisinin yapacağını söyledi.”

Steve'in cümleyi algılaması birkaç saniye aldı. Başka bir zaman olsa, buna gülerlerdi ve konuşma devam ederdi ama Bucky bunu dalga geçer gibi söylememişti, sesinde Steve'in gülmesini engelleyen bir ağırlık vardı. Gözlerini lazanyadan ayırıp ona baktığında Bucky'nin gözlerinde tereddüt vardı, gülüşünün altında dudakları da titriyordu. Bu kadar yakın durmasa, Steve farkına varmazdı.

“Bucky-” dedi ama nasıl konuşulacağını unutmuştu sanki, ses telleri kendilerini kilitlemişlerdi.

“Düşündüm, Steve.” dedi Bucky, daha da kısık bir sesle. “Sanırım gelecek 10 yıl boyunca bir daha düşünmemi engelleyecek kadar çok düşündüm.” Zorlanmasına rağmen gülümsemesi hala oradaydı ve Steve'i sinir krizinden uzak tutan tek şey oydu.

“Ve?” 

“Sana aşık olup olmadığımdan hala emin değilim.” dedi Bucky ve Steve'in nefesi kesildi. “Ama insanların aşık olduklarından emin olmalarının bir yolu olduğundan da emin değilim. Seninle geçirdiğim her saniyeyi sevdiğimden eminim, hiç konuşmadığımız zaman bile- hatta belki de onları diğerlerinin hepsinden daha çok seviyorum.Seni gülümsetmeyi başardığımda kendimi dünyadaki en önemli insanmış gibi hissettiğimden eminim. Bazen tam bir gerizekalı gibi davrandığından ve bunun midemde tuhaf hislere sebep olduğundan eminim. Sen evde yokken o salak boya lekelerinin bana güvende hissettirdiğinden eminim. Bryce benden bir seçim yapmamı isteseydi, her seferinde seni seçeceğimden eminim.” Bucky durup tekrar nefes aldı. “Bunun her şeyi mahvetmesinden hala korkuyorum Steve ve bilmiyorum, hayatının sonuna kadar beraber kalabilen o insanlardan olup olmadığımızı bilmiyorum ve bir gün sana baktığımda kalbim böyle sıkışmayı bırakacak mı bilmiyorum. Seni daha ne kadar seveceğimi bilmiyorum ama şu anda seni seviyorum ve kendi mutluluğumu böyle bir riske atmaya beni ikna edebilecek tek insanın sen olduğunu da biliyorum.” Ona doğru bir adım daha attı. “Şu anda mantıklı bir şeyler söylüyor muyum, ondan emin değilim, ama saçmalamayı kesmeden önce şunu söylemek istiyorum ki, şu anda bana bunu hiç istemediğini söylersen bu aramızdaki hiçbir şeyi bozmayacak. Sana söz veriyorum.” Bir an gözlerini yer karolarına indirdi, başını kaldırdığındaysa Steve onun yüzünde hiç görmediği kadar derin bir tereddüt gördü. “Bütün bunları duyduğuna göre, Steve, deneyebilir miyiz? Lütfen?”

Steve'in hala ayakta durabiliyor olması bir mucizeydi ve bunu sadece tezgaha tutunmasına borçluydu. Yer ayaklarının altından kayıyor gibiydi, sanki her şey çok yavaş bir hızla arkaya doğru hareket etmeye başlamıştı. Tutuşunu sıkılaştırıp kendini normal nefes almaya zorladı, Bucky hala sabırla ona bakıyordu, tek bir kası bile oynamamıştı. Steve'e bir an sonsuza kadar öyle durabilirlermiş gibi geldi, aralarındaki o güvenli iki santimi asla kapatmadan ama asla daha fazla uzaklaşmadan, asla tam arkadaş ya da sevgili olmadan, buna karar vermek zorunda kalmadan.

Ama bu korkaklık olurdu ve Bucky ona güvenmişti. Ona güvenmiş ve ona kalbini açmıştı ve karşılığında cesareti hak ediyordu. Steve onu biraz daha az sevse, rutinin güvenliğine geri çekilebilir ve sonsuza kadar “acaba”yla yaşayabilirdi ama bunu Bucky'ye yapamazdı. Bucky ona bu kadar fazlasını sunduktan sonra değil.

Yine de o anda onu ne kadar sevdiğini söyleyecek sözcükleri birleştiremiyordu. Bucky gerginken çok konuşurdu, Steve'se kelimelerini bulamazdı bir türlü. O yüzden saçma bir şey söylemeyi riske etmek yerine, basitçe iki adım atıp aralarındaki boşluğu kapattı ve onu öptü.

Bucky'nin dizleri titrediğinde Steve onu daha sıkı tutarak dengeledi, birkaç milim geri çekilerek onun yüzüne baktı. 

“Kalp krizi geçirdim.” diye mırıldandı Bucky, onun yüzüne. “Gerçekten. Sessizce duruyordun ve bir an kalbim durdu sandım-”

Steve hafifçe gülümsedi.

“Gülme.” Bucky onun koluna vurdu ama kendisi de gülümsüyordu. “Blöf yapıyordum. Eğer hayır deseydin ben-”

“Ama demedim.” dedi Steve. “Bu kadar düşünmeye ara vermelisin Buck, beynini yakacaksın.”

Bucky onu tekrar öptü. Sonra ani bir hareketle geri çekildi. “Lazanya soğuyor! Steve-”

“Tanrım- korkunçsun.” Steve abartılı bir somurtmayla onu bırakıp lazanyayı kesmeye başladı, Bucky kollarını onun beline doladığındaysa gülümsedi. 

“Annelerimizin düğün planlarını duyabiliyorum.” dedi onun sırtına doğru.

“Dalga mı geçiyorsun, ben planın hazır olduğuna eminim. Davetli listesiyle beraber.”

“Doğru. Becca'yı arayıp nedime elbisesinin şeftali rengi olamayacağını söylemem gerek.”

“Ya da lavanta.” diye ekledi Steve.

“Ya da lavanta.” diye tekrarladı Bucky. “O zaman ne renk olacak?”

“Sadece deneyeceğiz sanıyordum.” dedi Steve, kocaman bir dilimi onun tabağına geçirirken. “Deneme tanımın düğün detaylarını içerecek kadar ciddi mi?”

“Seninle her zaman ciddiyim, Steve.” dedi Bucky, çok kısık bir sesle.

“Ne dedin, duyamadım.” Steve kendi kendine güldü.

“Bence fazla bile duydun.” dedi Bucky onun kaburgalarını dürterek. Ona ters bir bakış attıysa da sonra gülerek tabağını aldı. “Artık yiyebilir miyiz, bütün bu duygusal konuşmalar beni acıktırıyor-”

“Git de izleyecek bir şeyler bul.” Steve bir dilim daha kesmeye başladı. “Birazdan geliyorum.”

“Peki.” Bucky, Steve'i endişelendiren bir gülümsemeyle ona baktı. “Antik Uzaylılar'a yetişebiliriz, onu ne kadar sevdiğini biliyorum-”

“Belki öldüğüm gün, Buck.” dedi Steve ona ters bir bakış atarak.

“Hiç eğlenceli değilsin.” dedi Bucky. “Aslına bakarsan, seni sevdiğim için çok şanslısın.”

Steve inatçı dilimi sonunda zaferle tabağına koyarken güldü. “Ben de seni seviyorum, moron. Şimdi gidip bir şey bulur musun?”

“Elbette Kaptan.” dedi Bucky, sahte bir asker selamıyla ve sonra koridorda kayboldu.

*************  
Bucky dünyadaki en kötü ev arkadaşıydı.

Bunun tek sebebi başucu sehpasında beş ayrı bardak bulundurması ya da çok garip saatlerde Steve'i ona kek yapmaya ikna etmek için özel bir yeteneği olması değildi. Esas sorun, Steve'in ona deliler gibi aşık olması ve onun da bunun gayet farkında olmasıydı.

“Bunu yaptığıma inanamıyorum- saat sabah dört, Bucky.”

“Ve benim 5 saat içinde bir sınavım var.” dedi Bucky, kollarını dizlerine sarmış, sırıtarak onu izliyordu. “Çikolata desteğine ihtiyacım var.”

“Sana neden hayır diyemiyorum ben?” diye söylendi Steve.

“Çünkü beni çok seviyorsun?” diye önerdi Bucky. “Hem merak etme, dondurmayı buzluktan ben çıkaracağım-”

“Vay canına. Dikkat et de bunu yaparken kendini incitme.” Steve gözlerini devirdi.

“Beni seviyorsun.” diye tekrarladı Bucky, sanki bu bütün tartışmaları kazanmasını sağlayan sihirli bir cümleymiş gibi ve bir anlamda öyle olduğundan Steve itiraz edemedi.

“Evet moron.” diye onayladı onu. “Odamın camını açar mısın, bütün ev tiner kokuyor.”

Bucky yüzündeki boya lekeleriyle ilgili bir şeyler söyleyerek onun odasına yöneldiğinde, Steve uykulu gözlerle keke bakıp gülümsedi.

Bu hayatında _denediği_ en güzel şeydi.

**Author's Note:**

> Oc'miz Bryce, göze çarpmayacak kadar minik bir rolü olduğundan belirtmek istedim (hile yaptım, biliyorum eheh)  
> Uzun zamandır doğru düzgün bir şey yazamadım, bana kalırsa bu hikaye de epeyce tutuk ama keyword'ü yalnız bırakmak istemedim (trip atıyor sonra) işte böyle. *sustu*


End file.
